Jedi
Jedi combine physical training with mastery of The Force. Jedi concentrate on battle prowess, defense, and Lightsaber training. Additionally, they are ambassadors of the Jedi order, protecting the Republic from all dangers. Few are strong enough in The Force, and have the devotion to walk the Jedi's path, but those few are awarded with a powerful ally. They walk in a larger world than those who neither feel nor heed The Force. Exploits All Jedi journey into the galaxy at large to further their own knowledge and to help those in need. They take their responsibility seriously, considering even the mundane missions to be personal tests. Most Jedi follow the Light Side, but some become darksiders and use The Force for evil or selfish intent. Those imbued with the Light Side refrain from using The Force for every task, preferring to find other solutions and save The Force for when it is truly needed. Those who succumb to the Dark Side use every advantage at their disposal, wielding The Force to solve problems as a soldier would use a blaster to destroy a Stingfly. Characteristics The Jedi's strength flows from The Force, granting them special powers. This character often masters the ability to feel the Living Force in the world within them. Charisma and Wisdom are the most important abilities for a Jedi, although any of the other abilities are nearly as important. Backgrounds A Jedi typically starts out as a Padawan learner attached to a Jedi Master. (prior to 1st level, the character trained as a student with the Jedi Council. They began their heroic career at 1st level when they are selected as a Padawan learner.) The Jedi has a genuine desire to use The Force to help the people of the galaxy. A Jedi has a deep connection to their mentor and the Jedi order, but often operates with only tangential contact with either their Master or order. Still, not all who study the Jedi arts are actually members of the Jedi order. During the Old Sith Wars (thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin), many Sith acolytes and initiates are often members of this class before becoming a Sith Apprentice under a particular Sith Lord. This class is also common among other Force Traditions with strong ties to the Jedi arts, such as The Jensaarai. Examples of Jedi in Star Wars Luke Skywalker (After training under Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bastila Shan, Quinlan Vos Game Rule Information Jedi have the following game statistics: *A Jedi may build their Lightsaber at any level past Class-Level 7 or Character-Level 7 (granted they have at least 1 level in the Jedi class). Abilities A Jedi should be gifted in all abilities, but Wisdom and Charisma are the most important. Strength and Dexterity are also useful. Class Skills Trained in 2 + Intelligence modifier: * Acrobatics * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Knowledge (All skills, taken individually) * Mechanics * Perception * Pilot * Use the Force Hit Points Jedi begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 30 + Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Jedi gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Jedi gain a number of Force Points equal to 5+ one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level, and every time they gain a new level in this Class. Any Force Points left over from the previous levels are lost. Class Features All of the following are features of the Jedi class: Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Jedi gains a +1 class bonus to their Fortitude Defense, Reflex Defense, and Will Defense. Lightsaber A Jedi begins play with a Lightsaber provided by their Master. Later, they can build their own Lightsaber. Starting Feats At 1st level, a Jedi gains the following Feats: * Force Sensitivity * Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Jedi gains an additional Talent. A Jedi may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Jedi). Bonus Feats At each even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), a Jedi gains a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Jedi)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Jedi), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st-level Jedi starts play with 3d4 x 100 credits. Building a Lightsaber You can build a Lightsaber if you have at least seven heroic levels, as well as the Force Sensitivity and Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) Feats. You must spend 1500 credits to obtain the basic components, and 24 uninterrupted hours constructing the weapon. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Use the Force check; you can't Take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, you complete the Lightsaber's construction. If the check fails, you may spend another 24 hours dismantling and rebuilding the flawed weapon. Once the Lightsaber is constructed, you may spend a Force Point to attune it (a Full-Round Action). From that point on, you gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made with your Self-Built Lightsaber. No one else who wield the weapon gains this bonus. You can build any type of Lightsaber you wish, but large sized Lightsabers (such as a Double-Bladed Lightsaber) require a component cost of 3000 credits, and small sized Lightsabers (such as a Short Lightsaber) require 1000 credits. See Also * Advanced Lightsaber Construction